Various systems have been developed for sorting, scanning and routing imaged documents. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,161,108 B2 for SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR ROUTING IMAGED DOCUMENTS issued Jan. 9, 2007 and assigned to Pitney Bowes Inc. In one configuration disclosed in the '108 patent, incoming mixed mail is sorted and coded, then extracted and scanned using the code to separate items. The separate imaged documents are then routed using the code. In another configuration disclosed in the '108 patent, the documents are automatically extracted from the envelopes. In yet another configuration disclosed in the '108 patent, the intended recipient is sent an identifier used to reference the code and retrieve the imaged document.
Another system is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/588,058 filed Oct. 26, 2006 for INTELLIGENT PHYSICAL MAIL METHOD AND SYSTEM, assigned to Pitney Bowes Inc. This system includes looking up a mailpiece preference of an addressee concerning mail received by the addressee. A physical mailpiece to the addressee is prepared and includes on the mailpiece the addressee preference. The mailpiece is scanned to determine the addressee preference. The mailpiece may also be processed to link to the mailpiece the owner of a meter employed to imprint an indicia on the mailpiece. This system may also include a database of recipient preferences and a sender mail creation means coupled to the recipient preference database. A processor is coupled to a scanner and a communications means is coupled between the processor and the sender mail creation means for communicating recipient preferences to the sender mail creation means for storage in the database of recipient preferences.
The above systems are an improvement in the handling of physical mail. Additionally, a variety of techniques have been implemented to encourage mail recipients to open received mailpieces by improving the appearance of mail and assuring actual delivery of the mailpiece. These types of techniques have included metering the mail and using delivery confirmation services provided by the postal services or by commercial carriers. It is desirable for mailers to know that mail addressed to recipients is indeed received and opened in a timely manner. Moreover, it is desirable to enhance the value of physical mail to the mailer and the mail recipient.